Chase!
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: "Master, Tako Luka and Hachune Miku are loose in the mansion!" "Hmm? Miku? Oh, Tako and Hachune? Don't worry about them, I set them to prevent accidents unless-" The two heard a crash, followed by yelling and screaming of the other Vocaloids.


**A/N: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING 'BOUT. :3 Got this idea from the opening of Project Diva 2nd. I'm going to get a PSP and the game for Christmas, so I'm happy. :3**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I wish but I don't wanna deal with what your about to read. O.O

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the household, as the place was calm and peaceful-<p>

You know what? Screw the perfect narrator! Yeah, the narrator. He/She wasn't even reading the script correctly. You thought there wasn't one? Well... never mind! Oh, now your asking how can he/she be perfect if they can't read a script? ...I'm about to tell you a story. So forget about the narrator! And its a horrific, terrifying story. ...Okay, so maybe it isn't the slightest scary. But, you might be afraid of... umm... umm... I don't know! Anyway... onward!

* * *

><p>"Master, Tako Luka and Hachune Miku are loose in the mansion!" A girl with teal pigtails cried. "Master" looked up. None of the Vocaloids knew his real name, and it's not like they cared.<p>

"Hmm? Miku? Oh, Tako and Hachune? Don't worry about them, I set them to prevent accidents unless-" The two heard a crash, followed by yelling and screaming of the other Vocaloids.

Miku frowned. "Unless...?"

"Unless someone gives them sugared cookies..." He finished. Miku had a look of worry in her green eyes.

"But they _DID_ get into the cookie jar!" Miku said. Another crash could be heard in the distance.

Master looked quite calm. "The Kagamines' can do it. Especially Len, he's good with kids, right? Just feed Tako some tuna, and Hachune some leek. They calm down afterwards." Miku nodded.

"Thank you, Master!" She ran out of the room. Master sighed.

"Don't they know another way to get them to calm down is to splash cold water on them? I told them a few days ago... I guess not. Oh well, more fun for me!" He snickered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a blonde struggled to keep up with a certain pink octopus.<p>

"Tako," Len, the blonde that held his hair on a ponytail, holding out a tuna sandwich, said softly, "Want a tuna sandwich?" Tako Luka stopped and stared the tuna with its beady eyes.

"Tako!" It yelled happily, and it came over to Len with a smile on it's face. Who knew that smile was actually a devious grin.

Len smiled. If Tako took the sandwich, he would snatch her* up and bring her back to her pool. It was getting everything wet!

Tako, however, was quicker than Len and snatched the sandwich full of tuna right before his aqua eyes and fled, eating the sandwich. It was happy for the snack.

"Shoot!" Len cried. "Missed her..."

* * *

><p>Rin growled. Why did she get stuck with Hachune Miku? Hachune was like... the most annoying THING in the world! Well, in Rin's opinion.<p>

"Hachune..." She called, holding out a leek. Apparently the advice Miku told her and Len isn't working! The nerve!

"Hachuuuuuune..." Rin repeated, except a little louder.

"Hachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune..." Rin was getting irritated. That little b*tch better get out of her hiding place or else-

Rin paused. She heard a faint giggle, and she knew that voice. She came towards the sound.

"Hachune, want a leek? A juicy, delicious leek?" She cooed. Suddenly Hachune Miku popped out. It reached for the leek, but the leek was barely out of reach. Rin smirked.

_Perfect,_ She thought.

"Hello Miku. How are you? Oh, you want the leek?" Rin asked. Hachune nodded, its circular eyes blinking.

_Oh, I see. Your trying to act cute so you can convince you to just give you the leek and let you run away! Hehe, well to bad, I ain't going to-_ Rin snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the leek was gone from her hand. Rin looked up, and saw the little Miku run away with the leek on hand.

_Sh*t!_ She thought as she ran after Hachune.

"HACHUUUUUUUNE GET YOUR ANNOYING BUTT OVER HERE!" Rin screamed, as she chased after the chibi.

* * *

><p>Master was laughing his butt off right now. He had a small monitor screen on his desk right now, and was watching Rin's every attempted to catch the little rascals. In his hand, held a small teal remote control, that said: "Hachune Miku" on it. Beside the Master, sat Kaito, also laughing he was watching Len. In his hand had a light pink remote that said: "Tako Luka" on it. As you can probably tell by now, the two are controlling the rascals for their own amusement.<p>

"Hehe, Master, this is great! We should do this more often!" Kaito laughed.

Master nodded. "Yes, this _is_ fun, isn't it? However, I'm afraid we can't do it all the time. I have work to do soon. This is my break."

Kaito understood, and went back to controlling Tako Luka and watching Len. Creepily, by the way.

* * *

><p>Miku was explaining to Luka what was happening during the event. Luka, listening intently, nodded. She knew exactly how to handle the octopus, while Miku knew exactly how to handle Hachune. Why they didn't do it earlier...?<p>

Because they were lazy.

The pinkette and the tealette walked in opposite directions, Luka going to where Tako is, and Miku to Hachune.

* * *

><p>Finally Luka reached the place where Len was chasing Tako Luka. Len seemed to have difficulty, but when Tako rushed past Luka, she grabbed the octopus and gave it a light bonk on the head. Tako started to sleep. There.<p>

Len rushed over and said, "She's gonna wake up..." Len looked horrified by the idea of more chasing. Luka literally _threw_ Tako Luka into her pool. Quite forcefully too.

"You need to catch her then bonk her on the head. After that, then just throw her in the pool. That will set her program right." Len frowned.

"But what if we _can't_ catch her?" He asked. Luka shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Rin caught sight of Miku, and rushed over to her.<p>

"Miku, Miku, ya gotta help! HACHUNE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Rin begged.

Miku just nodded and ran towards Hachune. Why Hachune always seems to slow down when Miku's chasing her, nobody knows. And soon after, Miku grabbed hold of Hachune and shook her around.

"Hachune, get a hold of yourself! You don't want one leek, you want a dozen! Or maybe more! How 'bout we go to the kitchen and get some?" Hachune looked at her and slowly nodded. Miku smiled. "Okay!"

Rin came over, and asked: "How'd you do that?" Miku shrugged.

"Ya just need to catch her."

Rin pouted. "And what if we _don't_ catch her?"

Miku shrugged again. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>By then, Kaito's and Master's fun with annoying the other Vocaloids had ended. Kaito frowned.<p>

"That's it?" He asked.

Master nodded. "That's it." Master then got up, and Kaito follow. They both went downstairs, and into the living room, where Len, Rin, Luka, and Miku sat, tired. Master then said,

"You all do know that you could just splash cold water on them, right?" On hearing this, the four snapped their head towards the Master.

"WHAT?" they all shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha. :3 How perfect. XD**

* = I don't know if Tako Luka is a girl or boy, but since Luka's a girl, I'm gonna say Tako's a girl. But I more refer it as a "it". XD


End file.
